monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Archangel Ariel
The Archangel Ariel is an angel of the 8th rank of the Hierarchy of Angels in Chapter 3, serving as the final boss of Promestein’s invasion on the Monster Lord’s Castle. She was deployed by Eden in order to defeat Luka after his successful defeat of two lower class angels. She claims to have fought against Heinrich 500 years prior when he rebelled, and thus is able to counter Undine's Serene Movement skill by controlling her bloodlust and intent from being read by the flow of air. Monsterpedia Entry “An angel of the eighth circle (Archangel) with even more combat experience and ability that Valkyrie, tasked with exacting the Goddess’s punishment. Though she rarely goes down to the surface world, she always keeps herself at the ready to descend into a big fight as the primary force. She participated in both the Great Monster Wars of 1,000 years ago, and the “angel Massacre” incident of 500 years ago. Her high combat capability has led her to exterminate thousands of high ranking monsters on the surface world. In addition, she has given the merciless punishment of the Heavens to many human sinners who have traveled down the wrong path. It should be noted that in the circles above Archangel, the duties of angels start to orient more towards duties of the soul and management of the Heavens. It isn’t implied that the combat capabilities of higher circle angels is higher than the Archangel class. Archangels, with their special forces use for battle, are more often than not just as powerful in combat as higher ranking angels.” Attacks Archangel’s Masturbation: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Archangel’s Fellatio: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Facial Bukkake on defeat. Archangel’s Feather's: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Wing Bukkake on defeat. Archangel’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Archangel’s Embrace: Normal attack that damages once and triggers Trance status. Triggers Belly Bukkake on defeat. *Arc Bolt: Triggers paralysis status and immediately leads to Archangel’s Rape. Requires Sylph to dodge. Archangel’s Rape: Binded attack that leads to one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The first boss of Chapter 3, and a step-up from Cupid and Valkyrie, the Archangel should not be underestimated. She has the ability to read Undine’s flow, therefore making her defense & evasion useless, but her power-up to Serene Demon Sword is still very helpful. Employ a similar strategy to the previous fights: summon all Four Spirits, meditate when necessary, and use Salamander to replenish SP. The only nifty trick up her sleeve is Arc Bolt, which causes paralysis and instantly leads to a one-hit KO, Archangel’s Rape via instant follow-up. Sylph is obviously needed to evade it. If Luka loses, Ariel will perform vaginal intercourse cowgirl-style, and repeatedly does so until she sucks out his entire soul and life energy from ejaculations to the point where his reincarnation is impossible. Evaluation “Even when your opponent is an Archangel, the result is the same. Food to be consumed again… It seems you simply will never escape from that designation. Sylph will help with evading Ariel’s attack, especially the electric shock. On the other hand, Undine is not effective at all. She is not a transient being, so sensing her with Undine will not be easy. In addition, her attack power is very high. Gnome should be used to reduce the damage. Use up those spirits before you toss them away like garbage. Kill two birds with one stone, and overwork Gnome and Sylph while you defeat Ariel. Now go, oh brave Luka. You yourself should bring wrath of Heaven to that arrogant Archangel.” Category:Artist: Yukimura Shinji Category:Angels Category:Bosses Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Archangel